


Tasty

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Smauglock, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug likes Bilbo’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bilbo shudders and melts at the wetness that laps over him, curling languidly around his nipple and squeezing in only the way a long, dexterous dragon tongue can. Elegant bow lips follow, locking tightly around Bilbo’s abused nub, and he gasps the second he’s sucked into Smaug’s mouth. The dragon sucks at him and purrs around his flesh, sending a thrill right down Bilbo’s spine. Sex with Smaug—any kind of sex—always does that to him. Even just lying here in the blissful prelude, Bilbo is a shivering mess of anticipation, so dizzy with _want_ that he can barely function.

Smaug finally relinquishes his hold and drifts a trail of moist, too-sloppy kisses across Bilbo’s chest, reaching the next pebble to play with. Bilbo arches off the mound of gold and into his lover’s mouth, tugging deftly at chestnut locks. Smaug is entirely too skilled in any form. Poor Bilbo never stands a chance. His hard cock, bare to the world, is already pressing into Smaug’s humanized stomach, sure to burst before they even start. But Smaug always delights in drawing an impossible amount of orgasms out of Bilbo’s tiny body. 

Smaug pops off Bilbo’s left nipple and nuzzles fondly into it, murmuring in his beautiful, silken rumble of a voice, “You have such cute nipples, my little hobbit. I do wonder... if I put my young in you, will these feed them?” His tongue laves over the nearest one. 

“N-no,” Bilbo gasps. He’s absently impressed he summoned that much; he’s started writhing in Smaug’s perfect grip, the arms around his waist too much to take. Smaug lifts him higher, and Bilbo _burns_ everywhere he’s touched. He can’t bear Smaug’s children, and the thought alone should horrify him, but it _doesn’t_ , not like this. If he could, for Smaug, he would. For Smaug, he’d do _anything_...

“Ah,” Smaug purrs. His voice is thick with smug satisfaction. “Then they’re just for me...”

Smaug returns to licking and nipping and sucking on Bilbo’s sensitive nipples, until Bilbo’s cock stiffens and bursts, leaving him a blissful haze in his husband’s arms. The night is young and beautiful.


End file.
